jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Kravitz Michaelson
Kravitz Michaelson '''(born October 26, 2217) is the incumbent Prime Minister of the Terran Dominion. Prior to his ascension to the prime ministership, he led a successful career in the Terran Parliament. '''Early Life Kravitz Michaelson was born to a middle-class human family on Earth. His father, Frederick, was an officer in the Human Intervention Vector, assuming the rank of Captain prior to his retirement. Michaelson attended school on Earth before ultimately graduating from Adven Gahlist University in Hosnian Prime with a cum laude degree in pharmaceutical medicine. Career Pre-Parliamentary Career Before graduating, Michaelson received a job offer from Hubris Pharma, the Dominion's leading pharmaceutical company. Michaelson accepted the offer and worked there until he turned 33, ending up as general manager of the Earth branch. However, found the "cubicle life" boring, mundane, and repetitive. On his friend's recommendation, Michaelson jumped into the political circle and announced his campaign for parliament on February 22, 2251. Campaign for Parliament On February 22, 2251, Kravitz Michaelson put down his name as an independent candidate for the Member of Parliament representing Earth and the Sol System. His region of choice was an unorthodox one; being the capital of the Terran Dominion, the Earth region is heavily contested by veteran MPs. Hence, it was no surprise that in the first round interest polling, only 11% of the population wanted to vote for him. However, as time went on, Michaelson gained a loyal following. His orational skill put the people in awe, and his idealism gave the people hope for the future. Soon, Michaelson quickly defied the odds, defeating incumbent MP Rajiv Kawa by a narrow 5% margin for a six-year parliament term. He went on to win a second term in 2257, this time as a member of the Relican Party. Parliamentary Career Kravitz Michaelson had a rocky start in the parliamentary arena. His idealist policies were clogged in the bloated bureaucracy that is the Terran House of Commons. It took him two years trying to get a simple majority to accept his bill of equal pensions for all species in state enterprises, but that bill catapulted him into intergalactic fame. Sensing Michaelson's "care for the masses", famed political journalist Stoschiviyy Manfred wrote an open letter demanding Michaelson's entry as a candidate for prime minister. At first, Michaelson refused to give remarks regarding a run for prime minister, but in a surprising turn of events, his name was listed as one of the candidates running for the PM position. Prime Minister Kravitz Michaelson received 29 out of the 50 parliamentary votes in the May 2260 prime ministerial election, narrowly defeating incumbent PM Nelson Gutierrez. After being inaugurated on June 10, Michaelson's first 100 days spawned reforms such as minor tax cuts and new economic plans. Personal Life Kravitz Michaelson has been married to Nina Michaelson (nee Kingsman) since 2245. The couple has two sons; the firstborn was named Ovi Michaelson (born 2246) and the secondborn was named Jin Michaelson (born 2248). The family is currently living in the Terran Prime Minister's complex. Nina Michaelson is a doctor; she is known for the invention of SpaceFlux, the cure for a recent star flu epidemic on Hurton-II.Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Delegates